After The Ash
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Karena aku tidak seperti Orihime dalam legenda! Dia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Hikoboshi setiap tahunnya! Sementara aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Ulquiorra lagi!" for Vivariation. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**For Vivariation, pair: UlquiorraxOrihime  
**

**Alasan pakai pair ini...soalnya pair favorit di fandom Bleach terus mereka berdua cocok**

**Judul diambil dari chap terakhir, waktu Ulqui mati (gak rela, kenapa Ulqui harus mati sih T_T )  
**

* * *

"Ayo pulang Orihime." Ajak Tatsuki yang sudah berdiri dan mengambil tasnya namun yang diajak masih melamun dibangkunya, menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Orihime, halo." Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Orihime, kali ini menyadarkan gadis berambut orange itu dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf Tatsuki. Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ya ampun...aku mengajakmu pulang. Kau tidak dengar?"

"Uh...maaf." Orihime tersenyum kecil tidak enak hati. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang bersama Tatsuki.

Kembali Orihime hanya terdiam dan tampak melamun. Tatsuki tentu saja sadar perbedaan pada temannya ini, sejak beberapa bulan lalu Orihime tidak lagi ceria dan sering melamun.

"Kau ini kenapa, akhir-akhir ini melamun terus." Tanya Tatsuki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap diam Orihime.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Orihime dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ada masalah dengan Kurosaki?"

"Bukan...bukan dia lagi." Kata Orihime lirih. Tatsuki memberi tatapan heran. "Oh ya, aku harus belanja dulu. Sampai besok Tatsuki." Lanjutnya saat mereka tiba di persimpangan, Orihime cepat-cepat mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari yang diambil Tatsuki.

"Kenapa dia." Guman Tatsuki.

Memang beberapa bulan ini Orihime tampak selalu melamun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat sedih, bahkan dia hanya tersenyum lemah saat Ichigo berusaha menghiburnya. Sejauh yang Tatsuki tahu Orihime selalu bahagia tiap Ichigo mendekatinya tapi sekarang...Orihime sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari Orihime biasanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu tapi Orihime ceria yang Tatsuki kenal mendadak lenyap. Tatsuki juga beberapa kali melihat Orihime menatap gelang perak sederhana yang selalu dia kenakan sejak dia menjadi murung seperti ini dengan tatapan penuh rindu.

* * *

_Debu. Orihime melihat banyak debu disekitarnya, debu berwarna hitam pekat. Saat Orihime sadar, dirinya berada di sebuah padang pasir diliputi langit malam. Dia terbelalak, dia tahu tempat ini. Tempat yang memberinya mimpi buruk tapi juga memberinya kenangan khusus._

"_Perempuan." Panggil suara dingin dibelakangnya. Orihime berbalik, dihadapannya berdiri sang Cuatro Espada dengan tangan terarah padanya._

_Orihime berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha menyentuh tangan itu, dia tidak ingin lagi tidak bisa meraihnya, tapi kembali sesaat sebelum tangan mereka bertemu, Ulquiorra menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

* * *

_

Orihime terlonjak bangun dari mimpinya. Lagi-lagi dia memimpikan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya dia sudah lelah dengan mimpi itu, dia ingin sekali saja diberi kesempatan untuk meraih tangan yang dijulurkan padanya itu tapi bahkan dalam mimpi dia tetap tidak bisa menggapainya.

Tanpa disadarinya bulir-bulir airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Orihime, kau mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya Ayame yang keluar dari pin rambut Orihime, merasakan kesedihan tuannya itu. Tidak hanya Ayame, kelima peri yang berdiam di pin rambut juga ikut keluar, ikut prihatin dengan kondisi Orihime.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian kembali istirahat saja." Jawab Orihime dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan dan menghapus airmatanya. Tak ada satupun dari peri-peri itu yang percaya dengan jawaban Orihime. Mereka melihat sendiri apa yang membuat tuan mereka ini sangat sedih dan nampaknya kesedihan itu belum hilang ataupun berkurang juga.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan dia kan?" Ucap Lily.

Orihime menundukkan kepala dan tidak memberikan sepatah katapun, sangat jelas bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Aku pikir selama ini aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun tapi..." Kata Orihime lirih.

"Kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau mempunyai 5 kehidupan kau akan mencintai orang yang sama tapi bagaimana kalau sekarang kehidupan keenammu?" Ujar Ayame. "Kau bisa menyukai orang lain di kehidupan keenammu ini atau lebih tepat sudah waktunya kau menyukai orang lain."

Hanya anggukan lemah yang menjadi jawaban Orihime.

Ya, alasan kesedihan yang terus menderanya adalah Ulquiorra. Cuatro Espada bermata hijau emerald itu. Pada awalnya dia memang takut pada mata hijau itu tapi perlahan dengan waktu yang dihabiskan di Las Noches, dirinya mulai tertarik pada mata itu dan ketika Orihime sadar, dia sudah menyukai Ulquiorra melebihi perasaannya pada Ichigo.

"Orihime, kalau kau benar-benar ingin kami bisa membangkitkannya." Kata Shun'o. Ayame yang melayang disebelahnya juga ikut mengangguk.

"Terima kasih tapi tidak perlu. Aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun bagian darinya."

"Kekuatanmu sama dengan Vizard berbadan besar itu, dia bahkan pernah bilang padamu kan kalau kau tidak perlu bagian apapun untuk membangkitkan sesuatu dan..._shinigami_ pengkhianat itu juga bilang kekuatanmu bukan penyembuh tapi penolakan terhadap kenyataan. Kau bisa menolak kenyataan dia sudah tidak ada." Kata Ayame.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan kekuatan kalian hanya untuk keegoisanku. Aku...tidak ingin egois lagi." Bulir airmata kembali siap jatuh di pelupuk mata Orihime.

Egois. Karena dia terlalu egois, tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya sendiri dia harus kehilangan Ulquiorra. Kalau saja saat pertarungan terakhir itu dia mau jujur, tidak membohongi perasaannya dengan masih berharap pada Ichigo dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menolongnya yang berujung mengubah pemuda berambut orange itu menjadi Hollow yang menghabisi Ulquiorra dengan mudahnya, Ulquiorra mungkin masih ada sekarang.

Dia memang tidak mengharapkan Ichigo untuk mati, tapi harus melihat Ulquiorra yang tidak berkutik dihadapan Ichigo yang berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Hollow sangat menyakitkan. Dalam hati Orihime terus menyesal kenapa dia baru mau menyadari perasaannya saat Ulquiorra menjulurkan tangannya, di saat terakhir Espada itu. Kalau saja dia bisa mengatakannya lebih awal...

"Kau punya bagian darinya. Dia menitipkannya padamu." Kata Ayame.

"Sudah kubilang Ayame, aku tidak mempunyai..."

"Hatinya." Potong Ayame sebelum Orihime selesai berkata-kata. "Kau sadar kan arti tatapannya padamu di saat terakhirnya itu."

"Tangannya tidak bisa kuraih." Ucap Orihime sedih.

"Biarpun tidak bisa diraih tapi hatinya sudah berada dirimu. Dia pasti sangat menganggapmu spesial, karena kau yang menyadarkannya akan keberadaan perasaan dan menitipkannya padamu." Kata Lily.

Orihime seakan tersadar. Selama ini dia berpikir perasaannya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi ucapan Lily memberinya sedikit harapan meski tidak mungkin baginya untuk tahu kebenaran ucapan itu.

"Sudah cukup, biarkan Orihime istirahat." Sela Hinagiku.

"Kalau kau butuh teman cerita kami semua mau mendengarmu karena itu jangan pendam semuanya sendiri." Kata Shun'o sebelum kembali ke dalam pin diikuti lainnya.

Orihime masih terjaga selama beberapa menit, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat gelang perak yang tidak pernah dilepas di tangan kirinya. Gelang dari Ulquiorra yang diberikan hanya sebatas 'demi rencana Aizen' kini menjadi barang sangat penting baginya. Gelang itu sudah tidak memiliki kekuatannya lagi sekarang, hanya menjadi gelang perak biasa.

Kantuk mulai menyerang dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, sesaat sebelum berbaring dia melihat tanggal yang tergantung di dinding kamar, sebentar lagi festival Tanabata dimulai.

* * *

"Pagi Inoue." Sapa Ichigo begitu Orihime masuk ruang kelas.

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun." Balas Orihime.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara? Tolong temani aku membeli _yukata_ baru untuk Yuzu dan Karin."

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun, aku tidak bisa." Tolak Orihime.

Tatsuki yang kebetulan mendengarnya kembali terheran. Orihime sebelumnya tidak pernah menolak ajakan Ichigo untuk pergi berdua meskipun itu hanya membantu pemuda berambut orange itu memilihkan hadiah untuk kedua adik kembarnya seperti sekarang.

"Hah...terpaksa meminta Rukia. Mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak memilihkan _yukata_ bermotif Chappy." Gerutu Ichigo pelan.

Orihime duduk di bangkunya, beberapa waktu kemudian sadar dirinya ditatap Tatsuki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa." Balas Tatsuki. "Sebentar lagi Tanabata ya, pantas Kurosaki mau membelikan _yukata_ baru."

"Tanabata ya." Guman Orihime lemah.

"Mau ke festival denganku?" Ajak Tatsuki yang dibalas gelengan.

"Aku mungkin tidak pergi kali ini." Balas Orihime pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sangat suka Tanabata? Namamu saja diambil dari festival itu."

"Aku tidak ingin dikaitkan lagi dengan Tanabata."

"Aku pikir kau suka dengan legendanya."

Tatsuki salah bicara, ucapannya kali ini membuat Orihime tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

"Karena aku tidak seperti Orihime dalam legenda! Dia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Hikoboshi setiap tahunnya! Sementara aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Ulquiorra lagi!" Teriak Orihime, menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

Mendengar nama Ulquiorra diteriakkan oleh Orihime, Ichigo spontan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Inoue, apa maksudmu 'bertemu Ulquorra lagi'?" Tanya Ichigo.

Orihime terdiam ditempatnya, sadar dia sudah kelepasan bicara. "A...aku..." Namun Orihime tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia mengambil tas dan berlari keluar.

"Inoue!" Panggil Ichigo tapi tidak didengar.

"Kurosaki, apa maksud Orihime tadi? Siapa Ulquiorra?" Tanya Tatsuki, menuntun sebuah jawaban jelas.

"Penjelasannya panjang." Bantah Ichigo.

"Aku siap mendengarkan sekarang."

Ichigo menghela nafas, ini akan jadi hari melelahkan baginya.

* * *

Selama 3 hari Orihime tidak masuk sekolah, dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Tatsuki dan Ichigo berkali-kali berusaha menemuinya tapi gadis itu tidak sekalipun membuka pintu. Keenam perinya juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan sikap Orihime ini, mereka sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara tapi Orihime hanya diam dan memandangi gelang peraknya.

"Orihime, ini aku Tatsuki." Panggil Tatsuki sambil mengetuk pintu meski dia tahu tidak dibukakan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang nanti malam festival Tanabata. Mungkin sebaiknya kau menikmati festival, sendirian juga tidak apa-apa tapi tolong jangan mengurung diri terus."

Tatsuki berdiri diam didepan pintu selama beberapa menit dan setelah yakin Orihime tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya, dia beranjak pergi.

"Kurasa ada benarnya. Nanti malam ke festival ya." Kata Lily.

"Iya Orihime, berdiam diri terus juga tidak baik." Lanjut Shun'o.

"Orihime..." Bujuk peri-peri lainnya.

"Baik tapi aku tidak akan ke festival, aku mau pergi ke tempat itu." Orihime akhirnya membuka mulut.

_Malam hari..._

Keceriaan festival Tanabata terasa di seluruh penjuru kota Karakura, namun sayangnya keceriaan itu tidak mempengaruhi Orihime untuk keluar dari kemuramannya. Dia memang keluar dari apartemen, tapi bukan ke festival melainkan ke taman kota Karakura yang sepi.

Dihadapannya sekarang terdapat lapangan rumput dengan kawah besar ditengahnya. Di tempat ini dia pertama kali bertemu Ulquiorra. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk di tepi kawah itu, tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang terus berhembus, bahkan kondisi semakin buruk dengan turunnya hujan.

"Orihime, ayo pulang." Ajak Hinagiku.

Ucapan itu tidak didengar oleh Orihime. Hujan yang turun entah kenapa dianggap oleh Orihime sebagai tanda dirinya memang tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu Ulquiorra. Tidak akan ada angsa yang membuatkan jembatan untuknya seperti dalam legenda Tanabata.

"Aku tidak seperti Orihime di legenda. Paling tidak setahun sekali mereka bisa bertemu, tapi aku...sungai Amanogawa milikku terus deras dan tidak akan pernah bisa dilewati." Kata Orihime seraya tersenyum pahit.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hikoboshi bisa melewati sungai Amanogawa?" Ucap sebuah suara dingin yang sangat dikenal Orihime. Dia ingin berbalik memastikan tapi dia terlalu takut, takut kalau itu hanya khayalannya.

"Kamu ingin membuat dirimu sakit, perempuan?" Suara itu kembali terdengar. "Lihat aku."

Dengan takut-takut Orihime berbalik. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dihadapannya berdiri Ulquiorra mengenakan kaos putih, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans hitam. Tidak terlihat pecahan topeng di kepala, tato airmata dibawah mata, atau lubang di lehernya, kulitnya memang masih pucat tapi tidak seputih kapur, dengan kata lain dia terlihat seperti manusia normal.

"Ulquiorra...." Panggil Orihime.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kamu...disini...bagaimana?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Begitu aku sadar aku sudah berada ditempat Kisuke Urahara dengan kehilangan semua kekuatanku sebagai Arrancar." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan suara datarnya. Matanya tertuju pada lengan kanan Orihime, gelang perak yang pemberiannya berada disana. "Sejak kapan kamu mengenakan gelang itu?" Tanyanya.

"Begitu kamu menghilang."

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Gelang itu menyimpan _reiatsu_ku dan bisa kutebak kamu betul-betul menolak kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak ada sehingga kekuatanmu tanpa sadar bereaksi terhadap _reiatsu_ di gelang itu, menghidupkanku kembali."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatanku."

"Sudah kukatakan 'secara tidak sadar'. Jadi, kalau aku boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu menolak kenyataan kematianku?"

"A...aku..." Orihime menundukkan kepala, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Ulquiorra menyentuh bibir Orihime, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Sebelum Orihime sempat bereaksi Ulquiorra menarik diri.

"Aku memang tidak percaya dengan legenda kalian para manusia, tapi legenda Tanabata ini menarik perhatianku karena aku ingin menjadi Hikoboshi bagi seseorang." Kata Ulquiorra. "Perempuan yang memiliki nama sama dengan di legenda."

Orihime merasa degup jantungnya terhenti.

"Apa kamu mengizinkannya, Orihime?" Ucap Ulquiorra kembali.

Orihime tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata melainkan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ulquiorra. Airmata membasahi wajah Orihime tapi kali ini airmata bahagia.

"Apa kamu akan menghilang setelah Tanabata ini selesai, Ulquiorra?" Tanya Orihime.

"Tidak karena aku sudah menyeberangi sungai Amanogawa." Jawab Ulquiorra, membalas pelukan Orihime dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang.

Orihime sadar bahwa ada angsa yang membuatkan jembatan untuknya, angsa itu adalah kekuatannya sendiri, keenam peri yang berdiam di pin rambutnya. Dan tidak seperti Orihime dalam legenda, dia sekarang merasa dirinya jauh lebih beruntung karena tidak perlu menunggu setahun sekali untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dia bisa terus bersama sepanjang waktu.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Ada apa Orihime? Kau sekarang sudah masuk sekolah dan sangat riang." Tanya Tatsuki keesokan paginya.

"Lihat saja sebentar lagi." Kata Orihime, tersenyum cerah.

Ichigo juga heran dengan sikap Orihime yang mendadak riang ini tapi kemudian dia tahu penyebabnya saat laki-laki bermata hijau memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati kan!!!" Seru Ichigo, terlonjak dari kursinya saat melihat kehadiran Uquiorra dikelasnya.

Ulquiorra mengacuhkan Ichigo dan berjalan ke meja kosong disebelah Orihime.

"Selamat pagi Ulquiorra, Urahara-san mengizinkanmu?" Sapa Orihime.

"Ya, dia bilang ada baiknya aku berhenti mengurung diri di tokonya." Balas Ulquiorra.

"Inoue, menjauh darinya!" Seru Ichigo, berdiri menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Kau yang harus menyingkir Kurosaki, Orihime milikku." Kata Ulquiorra penuh ancaman.

Seluruh murid lain di ruang kelas ternganga heran. Orihime sendiri hanya tersenyum 'tidak habis pikir', sepertinya dirinya dan Ulquiorra akan menjadi gosip sekolah dalam waktu panjang.

* * *

**Argh! kenapa Ulqui jadi agak OOC gini? author sendiri bingung (dihajar yg baca)**

**RnR please ^^**

**(buat Fusae, fic GinRan ntar ya)  
**


End file.
